Mechanical airway valves are placed within a passageway to prevent air from flowing in selected portions of a lung.
It would be attractive to have a valve with anchors and struts located within the same region. What is needed is a valve that expandable to both anchor to a passageway and seal a passageway so that pre-measuring a length and/or cross-sectional length is not required. It would be attractive to have a valve with anchors extending directly from the struts. What is needed is a valve with anchors that are free of settling so that the valve substantially retains its position once deployed.